


Stolen Moments

by InTheShadows3



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Badass Rose, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Frostbite, God Dimitri, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Moments, Rose and Dimitri, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows3/pseuds/InTheShadows3
Summary: Series of one-shots. They are not connected with each other. Set between first book and before Dimitri was turned. These are all the "Stolen Moments" that Rose mention in Spirit Bound.





	1. Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaim: Characters and background are own by Richelle Mead.

Rose pov

I woke up covered in sweat.  
Image of red eyes and blood still in my head. 

It seems that this became my daily routine, me waking up from a nightmare, I mean. But tonight something is different. I glance at my watch its 12 AM - the middle of Moroi night. Sun is looking through my curtains shining up my room.  
Suddenly, I felt like the walls were closing around me. Mason's lifeless face flashed in my head. I felt tears welled up my eyes but I tried not to let them out, I already cried too much in the past few days.

I need to get out.

I threw some sweeter and started to climb out through my window. As soon as my feet hit the ground I took off running towards the woods but at the same time trying to stay in the shadows because I think guardians wouldn't appreciate me sneaking out of my room.

After I arrive on the edge of forests I made my way to a small lake just before the wards. I place myself on the shore and watched tiny waves on the sheet of water. It was February so I'm a little bit cold but it was warm enough for a winter plus my dhampir genes made it bearable.

I don't know how long I was sitting here but after a while, I heard some rustling. I turn around and saw HIM. "We need to stop meeting like that." His deep and beautiful voice rang through my ears.

Dimitri  
Why is it always him that catches me breaking rules? - I think I said that before.

I glanced up to his bottomless eyes that I could stare for the rest of my life and die happy women. "Hi" Wow Rose, Hi, really? "What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" I broke the eye contact and finally look at him. He was wearing grey sweats and a black loose t-shirt. He looked casual. "I could ask you the same thing, you're not in your guardian uniform."  
I wonder what is he doing here.  
I saw him stiffen a little and some unknown emotion flashed through his eyes but it was gone before I could name it. What he did next surprise me. He sat next to me. "What's wrong?" He asked in the most casual way possible. I took my time answering as I didn't know what to tell him. "Lets just say that I can't sleep" He looked at me with a weird expression. "You sure you don't want to talk about it? It might help."  
"How about for once we talk about you? Why it's always me? What are you doing here in the middle of the human day?" I replayed gesturing around me. I don't know what I expected from him after I asked. Dimitri is a really private person, he didn't open up to people but sometimes when I was lucky he would tell me stories from childhood or something about his family. I love when he did that, talking about his sisters and mother always bring up this real smile of his.

"I couldn't sleep." His voice brought me back from my train of thoughts. "Why?" He looked down to his hands. I followed his ... and saw that he was holding a small rock and was playing with it.

Was he nervous?

Then I gaze at his face and saw that he let down his guardian mask. His eyes were full of sadness and guilt? Worry filled my heart. I took his hand in mine and made him look up at me. Rubbing his hand with my thumb in an attempt to calm him down and asked "Dimitri? What's wrong?" He squeezed my hand and finally met my gaze. I started to be really worried, he never acted like that. "Um... My mama called a couple of days ago to tell me that my grandmother got sick." After seeing my frighten face he quickly added "It's alright now but it got me thinking, you know. I'm here and they are on the other side of Earth." Then it hit me.

He was homesick. The Russian Badass Battle God was missing his family.

I did something that surprised both of us. I hug him. At the beginning, he tense but after a moment he pulled me to his laps and buried his head in my hair.

Everyone once in awhile needs a hug. Especially Dimitri. I love that we didn't need words to communicate. He knew what I meant by that, I always be there for him, just like he, for me.

I saw some movement in the bushes and quickly pulled away. Dimitri looked a little bit hurt but then followed my gaze and pushed me behind the tree. "HIDE" he whispered-yelled. I obey and started ears dropping. "What are you doing here, Bielikov?" I immediately recognise that voice. Stan. "Nothing guardian Alto. Couldn't sleep so I went for a walk. I was just heading out." Stanny just nodded and walked away. "Come on Roza, I sneak you back to your room." I smiled "You know, I'm rubbing off on you." I saw corners of his lips going up.

After we arrive back to my room I was just about to close my doors when I heard "Roza?" I looked up at him "yeah?" He just smiled "Thank you" before I could answer him, he was gone.

The End


	2. That one time in cafetria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaim: Characters and background are own by Richelle Mead.

Rose pov

Dimitri and I have our system. Training starts at 5 AM - Moroi time. I'm always late and find him spread across the mats reading a western novel. Then we do our laps. After we finish he would give me his extra bottle of water as I always forget mine and we watch a sunset together. Later we finish training, hit the showers and head to breakfast.

Here's the thing about breakfast. I sit with my friends if I even have time to eat before classes but Dimitri, on the other hand, goes straight on the shift or just sits in the corner of a table with other colleagues never taking part in a conversation. It's sad really but that's Dimitri for you. I'm almost sure that I am the only friend he got here. At least I'd like to think that I'm his friend. Don't get me wrong I would love to sit with him and give him some company that he actually enjoys but it would be weird and I don't talk about us. It's normal for us, we don't act like student-mentor, we act like friends. I'm talking about other people and I understand them because who would be willingly sitting with your teacher.

So here we are now. I just woke up thinking that I'm yet again late but after I glance at the clock I notice that it's just 4 AM. I usually get up like 4.50 and rush to the gym so now I have nothing better to do. I just get up, put some workout clothes and grab my gym bag. I figure that if I start running earlier we would finish sooner and I would have time to eat peacefully without rushing.

I was just about to enter the gym when I heard "Rose? What are you doing here?" Dimitri, looking at him confuse I reply "What do you mean? Don't we have a training session?"

"Yes, but what are you doing here at 4.30 AM? Not only you are on time but you are half an hour early." He looked at me in disbelief and worry "Are you alright? Something happened?"

"Really comrade? Do you really think that something had to happen for me to arrive on time?" I asked a little bit hurt but after seeing that he is still worried I quickly added "I'm okay. I just wake up early and have nothing better to do." he just raises one eyebrow at me and open the door to the gym leading me in.

"So what's the agenda for today?" I said throwing my bag near the benches, Dimitri doing the same. "Since you show up earlier, let's start with laps and then we will have more time for sparring." Ah, how I love to spar with him. I follow him outside for a run. Later Dimitri ran some moves with me and we spar.

Everything was going well until he caught me in a headlock. Trying to free myself I put my leg between his in an attempt to take him down but I didn't balance it correctly and fall down with him. I would be alright after the fall like that but my foot was crushed by Dimitri body "ouch" I hissed in pain yanking my leg back. "Are you alright?" I looked at his frightened face.

"You're heavy." I stated, trying to joke but he wasn't having any of it. "Let me have a look." He said taking my foot in his hands and start poking it. I fidget when he touched a particular spot. "Could you stop?" He just stared at me and went for the first aid kit. He came back with it and wrap up my foot. "It isn't broken but no training for the rest of the day and ice it tonight." He said helping me up. "So breakfast?" Dimitri laughed

"Roza, you and your food"

"Hey, don't laugh at me. I'm hungry"

When we enter the cafeteria I stop dead in my track. No one was here yet. It's was completely empty. I check my phone and it was only 7:40 no wonder no one was here, classes started at 9 AM so most of the students won't start coming down till 8. Dimitri nudge me "Come on and sit I bring you something."

I limped to one of the tables where usually Dimitri sites and waited for him. He came back with two trays of food. "So what you got me, comrade?"

"Bacon and scrambled eggs. Is that okay?" I took the tray from him and immediately started eating. I heard him chuckle "I take that as a yes." He sits across from me. "No chocolate doughnut?" I asked with a pout. "They said they would be later." We were eating in comfortable silence until a asked "Do you have any shifts later?" He thought for a moment "I guard your class with Stan first period." Thank god. I would have some distraction staring at his godly looks. "Good, maybe you can make this more interesting, I swear I would fall asleep there or cause World War III with Stan." We burst out laughing. Both of us were in our own world that we didn't notice that canteen started to fill with people. They all were staring at us but I didn't care I was happy.

Dimitri and I were engaged in conversation when we were interrupted by someone sitting down next to me. "Good morning" It was Yuri. He was around 30-year-old and he was one of the teachers of advanced combat technic. In the corner of my eye, I saw that Dimitri slips his guardian mask on. "Hi" I reply politely. A moment later we were joined by another two guardians Jean and to my dislike Stan. The atmosphere started to tense up and we were eating in awkward silence until Yuri decides to break it. "So why do we owe a pleasure of your present today novice Hathaway?" Before I could answer Dimitri cut in. "Rose here decided to finally show up on time so we had more time but unfortunately she had an accident, therefore, we finished so early that cafeteria was empty. " He said in his mentor voice "And that reminded me, she won't attend her combat classes today" I smile mischievously and decide to tease him "Yeah, and whose fault is that?" Dimitri looked at me and I knew that he knew what I was doing. "No, the blame is yours. You didn't balance yourself properly" He replies defensively "I know but it was your body that crushed my foot." He just chuckles "You're right but you shouldn't let me put you in the headlock in the first place" Crap, he won. "Shut up and go get me my doughnut." He shook his head but get up nonetheless. I follow him with my eyes and smile. I love when he is playful with me.

I turn back my head towards the table and saw that everyone was looking at me with confused expressions. I don't think that they ever see Dimitri laugh, heck, I don't think they ever see him talk about some other thing then work. "How do you do this?" Yuri asked me. I looked at him not really understanding what he meant "What do you mean?" This time it was Jean turn to answer "Talking to him. We've been trying to engage him in a conversation for ages. He just replies if asked and doesn't elaborate anything"

"Well, Dimitri is a really private person, he doesn't open up to people that he doesn't trust"

"And he trusts you?" It was Stan who asked and for once it wasn't impolite just curious. "Yeah, I spent with him at least 6 hours a day. It would be hard not to create any form of a friendship." Understanding crosses their faces. After that Dimitri came back with my doughnut. "Thank you, comrade" He smiled at me "You're welcome, Rose." For the rest of the breakfast, we all were taking, even Dimitri.

I think I start to sit with him more often. Who knows it might help him with opening up.

The End


	3. Dark Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaim: Characters and background are own by Richelle Mead.

Dimitri pov

Something was wrong with Rose. 

Firstly, she stormed to the gym 15 minutes late, which is completely normal, but what was unusual is that she said nothing to me, not even 'Hi', typically she would greet me, and proceed to make fun of my music or love for westerns. 

Secondly, when I told her to do her laps she just nodded, and without complaining went on track. I tried to follow, but she shook her head and told me that she would prefer to be alone right now. 

So I wait. Now I'm sitting on the benches outside of a gym watching Roza run, but when she was passing me for her last lap I saw something that broke my heart. 

She was crying.

All I want to do was to pull her into my chest and comfort her, but I can't. It's one of these moments, I actually regret being a guardian. I know I shouldn't feel what I'm feeling, but I can't help it. When I see her like that I want to stop everything and be there for her, but I have to be professional.

I stood up and made my way inside. I figure I give her rest of the morning off. She wants to be alone, so be it. The squeak of the door brought me back from my train of thoughts, Rose enter the gym, but something change, she wasn't sad anymore. She had a determined look in her eyes. I have a feeling this won't end well.

"Rose, I have to be somewhere, so rest of the training is cancelled." A spark of sadness cross her face, but why?

"Oh, okay" She pulled a guardian mask on. Since when she has one?

"Are you alright?" She didn't look at me. Her eyes were glued to the floor and directed herself to the exit but before she closed the door she said something that made me freeze.

"See you later, Guardian Belikov."

Oh, this is bad, really bad. I need to find her and find her fast. Just as I was about to head for the door, my phone went on. 

"Belikov," I answered in full Guardian voice.

"Belikov, its guardian Rice. I'd like to take on that favour you own me."

"Sure, what is it?" Come on, hurry up.

"Can you cover for me, for about half an hour? I was in Missoula, for two days and it was planned to be back right now but something came up and I'll be late." Crap, he picked the worse moment, but I can't decline. I own him. He covered for me multiple times when I had to take care of Roza.

"Where?" I answered with a sight. "Ward duty on the west side. I promise I'll be back in 30 minutes." I made my way there feeling uneasy. Rose was in a terrible mood. I need to find her ASAP, especially, that she has combat training in 10 min.

...

An hour later Rice finally arrived. "Sorry mate, there was a traffic." As soon as he came up to me, I took off running, and I mean at full speed. Rose training finished already, so I have no idea where she might be. Novices have an hour break after their physical classes. She could be anywhere. I won't find her in time, I need some help. 

I decided to go to Alberta, she can spare few guardians for search. On my way there I checked Rose room.

Arriving 5 min later I storm in, not bothering with knocking. "We have a problem." My voice was close to shouting. I stopped when I saw two other people inside. Stan and Yuri.

"What happened, Guardian Belikov?" Alberta addressed me, worried look obvious on her face, probably because of the state I'm in. Covered in sweat and panting. 

"Rose called me Guardian Belikov!" They all looked at me like I was crazy. "We have more important matters, then Hathaway finally learned to be respectful." Stan barked at me. It took me a moment to understand, why they were thinking I'm irrational. I was about to respond when Alberta cut in. "Never mind titles right now, but good you're here. Rose put two of her classmates in the infirmary." That didn't even surprise me. "I was showing them new technique and told them to practice it during sparring. Novice Parker ended up with a broken nose and Novice Melnikov with a dislocated shoulder." Yuri explained. Judging by the mood Rose was in this morning it was bound to happen.

"That's what I meant!" They still looked at me with confused expressions, glancing at each other with 'He's crazy' look.

"Let me put it this way." I took a deep breath and said like a parent says to their 5-year-olds "The last time Rose called me Guardian Belikov you name it 'Dark Times' " Like I predicted their faces automatically change and fear appeared. 

Rose called me by my title in three situations:

One: We are in formal settings.  
Two: She is pissed at me, like during Christmas with Tasha  
Three: She is beyond angry at someone or something.

It happened before. The last time I was away for five days. They send me to Missoula. It was right after she called me that. Three days later I started getting phone calls from guardians, begging me to come back and stop her. I knew she was mad but I didn't know what was going on.

Day later I was greeted by Alberta and Stan at the entrance with relief written all over their faces. Turns out Rose put everybody through hell. She sent three classmates to a hospital. (nothing major but still). Guardians were afraid to approach her; she was banned from physical training and was going out after a curfew not even bothering to sneak around. One of the guardians reprimanded her for it and she snapped so badly that Kirova ordered to leave her alone and call me. 

"We need to find her!" Stan said pulling me out of my head. I looked at them; they had fear in their eyes. It didn't surprise me. The four days during Rose's murderous spring all guardians called it 'Dark Times'. It took me half an hour to calm her down and another half to pull out of her what was wrong. Turns out some Moroi called Mason a coward. It was just after his death so she lost it.

I decided to take control. "Last time, I found her near the lake so someone has to go there. Petrov, you take the west wing, Alto, you take east. I search around the gyms." Alberta took out her phone and called Jean to go to a lake. "Engaged in searching, guardians and students, but don't approach her without me."

I first make my way to the cafeteria. It's the one thing that everyone knows about Rose. She loves food.

She wasn't there but I took a chocolate doughnut for her. She's cranky when don't have one, better be prepared. 

I was rooming the gym for 20 minutes and was losing hope when I spotted Eddie. "Novice Castile!" He spun around and came face to face with me. "Guardian Belikov, what can I do for you?" His posture was steady and face professional but his voice gave it away. He was afraid of me. I know I have this effect on people but I don't know why. Rose always says that I'm intimidating. "Have you seen Rose? I'm looking for her, it's urgent." His body relaxed, knowing that he's not in trouble. "Yeah, I saw her heading in direction of junior campus. She only goes there, if she needs to think. She's probably on the roof..." His eyes widen in realisation on what he told me. If it was someone else, he could get Rose in trouble. "I mean..." I cut him off "Don't worry I won't tell anybody, I just need to find her."

At junior campus, I made my way to the roof and there she was. Sitting on the edge, facing the woods. I pulled my phone and texted Alberta saying that I found her. 

I sit next to her, she was still looking at the sky, not acknowledging my presence. We sat there in silence for 15 minutes and I had enough.

"So, you're ready to tell me what's wrong?" Our eyes met and my heart broke the second time today. She was crying and judging by how her eyes are puffy and red it's been going on for at least an hour. "Oh, Roza," I said pulling her into my embrace. She snuggles into my chest and let out a sob. I know I shouldn't be so close to her but I know she needs me. 

I lift her bridal style and carried her off the edge. If I want to cheer her up, I can't risk someone seeing us. I sat with her on my laps near the exit, my back leaning on the wall. She was still sobbing but was calming down by now. I took out the doughnut from my duster pocket and give it to her. Roza smiled at me and her eyes sparkled with love. 

"You want to tell me what's going on?" She hesitated for a moment but told me nonetheless. 

"Today is an anniversary of Lissa's family and my for that matter death." I tightened my embrace. I was waiting for her to elaborate but she didn't. "I understand why you are sad, they were your family as well, but why were you so angry this morning?" Few more tears run down her face. She took a deep breath, her voice trembling. "Before you took us back to the Academy we always spend this day together. Crying and eating ice cream. So I sneak into her room at night to find her snuggled up with Christian. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy she found him but before we were all we had. Just us. Lissa woke up when I enter the room and basically told me that she had Christian for today so she won't need me." 

At the end, her voice broke. Now I know why she was sad when I told her that practice was over. She needed me, she needed to feel that she's not alone.

I kissed her head and started muttering in Russia, telling her I love her. I know she doesn't understand me but that's the only way I can tell her how much she means to me.

"Roza, you're not alone. I will always be there for you. You can come to me with anything." She gave me her man-eating smile and just like that I know she will be okay. She leant closer to me if that's possible. We both know we can't be together but that doesn't stop us. 

So here we are, sitting on the roof, enjoying each other presents. I kiss her on the forehead one last time. 

"One day Roza, one day."

The End


End file.
